Flowers in the Fall
by hutton207
Summary: Mercedes had always known what she wanted out of life and how to get it. Little did she know a series of events would turn her world upside down and she would need the Glee club in a greater way than she could have ever thought possible. Ensemble piece.


Flowers in the Fall

**A/N:**

Evening all. I am actually looking for someone to co-write this fic with me. It is an ensemble piece, with somewhat of a focus (to start with) on Mercedes and Shane!

I have the first part of the first chapter written and I'd love you to carry on the chapter with your own ideas. It's a scene with Mercedes and Quinn after Mercedes is acting strangely and runs out of Glee club. If you're interested, please leave a review and PM me with your idea for the scene to continue and follow what is laid out below, picking up directly where I left off where Quinn asks Mercedes if she is okay. There is the possibility of having more than one co-writer for this, I will PM you and let you know what is happening once people have replied. Look forward to seeing your ideas.

Love

Hutton207 :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

The author of this story, has no connections to Glee. The characters are credited to their creator, however, the plot is uniquely of my own creation. This has been written purely for entertainment purposes, with no money being made from this story. This disclaimer is applicable to this chapter and every subsequent chapter that may appear within this story in the future.

* * *

><p>"Are we all on board for this"? Mr Shu asked, looking round at his Glee club. "I think doing this song would be good for us. Give us all a change to express ourselves".<p>

The teens nodded, chatting excitedly amongst themselves at the prospect of performing this new track.

"Brittany and Mike" he said, turning to face them. "Can we get some choreography going on this? I was thinking that we could start with couples and work from there?"

Brittany jumped out of her seat excitedly, turning to face her fellow Glee clubbers.

"Put the song on please Mr Shu" she said, wanting to get the rhythm in her head before starting to compose the steps.

"Rach, Finn, let's have you guys here" she said, pulling them up from their seats and standing them in the middle of the room.

"Kurt, Blaine, here" she pointed, near to where Mike was stood. "And…." She scanned the other members of Glee. "Mercedes, Sam… over here". She pointed. Sam went to take her hand as they got up, but she pulled it away sharply, moving her hand behind her back. Santana witnessed it too, raising her eyebrows slightly at Quinn. Quinn shrugged, shaking her head to indicate she didn't understand it either. Quinn looked back to Mercedes, thoughts running through her mind. Only the other day, Sam had told her how he felt Mercedes was distancing herself from him. Admittedly, staying friends with an ex can be hard, especially when they are dating someone new but Sam and Mercedes had always been friends and Sam hoped they would remain so. Quinn was starting to see what he meant. She watched as Mercedes and Sam did as Brittany asked them, standing where they were instructed.

When Brittany had paired everyone up and placed them in the correct position, she turned to face the group.

"Boys. Get your partner like this" she demonstrated with Mike. See how he's holding my hand… so he can spin me out and pull me back in?" she demonstrated, making the move look easy and effortless. "Try it with your partners" she prompted. Mercedes watched Brittany's demonstration, not keen to repeat the same movements herself. She could feel panic rising in her throat, her breathing getting faster.  
>"Sorry, I have to go" she rushed, grabbing her back from under her chair and racing out of the choir room.<p>

"That was weird" Lauren commented, looking towards where Mercedes had just fled.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Rachel asked, turning to Sam.

He shook his head sadly. "She's not my girlfriend anymore, she's dating Shane. She won't talk to me".

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, surprised that Sam could be so sure of something before evening trying.

"She's just…" he searched for what to say. "Trust me okay… she's been weird lately, she's not going to talk to me".

"I'll go" Quinn said, some of her fellow members turning to her in surprise. Sam looked at her gratefully, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Where might she be?" Quinn asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"Probably under the bleachers, we used to sit there a lot".

"Bleachers, got it" Quinn said, nodding as she went to collect her bag. "I'll be back in a bit" she called, heading out the door. Now all she had to do was find Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes"<p>

"What do you want?" she said angrily, swiping at the tears glistening on her cheeks. "How did you even know where to find me?" Mercedes asked as she sat slumped under the bleachers against the wall.

The smaller girl shrugged, lowering herself to the ground to sit next to Mercedes. "Guess I just had a feeling you might head this way" Quinn replied, deciding now was not the best time to mention Sam had told her where to head.

"A feeling?" Mercedes scoffed. "What are you… some sort of psychic?"

Quinn laughed softly, turning to Mercedes. "Are you okay?"


End file.
